1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to straps for carrying packages, and in particular, to adjustable straps with handles for carrying packages.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
It is often desired to transport cumbersome bundles and packages from one place to another. Cargo straps for lashing bundles together and/or to a vehicle are also well known and are generally of three types.
A first type is a so-called “Ratchet Style” cargo strap, and has an ratchet adjustment mechanism. A first strap, typically of canvas or nylon, is permanently attached at one end to one side of the ratchet adjustment mechanism, and a first “S hook” is typically permanently attached to the other end of the first strap. A second strap has a first end that is fed through a slot on a reel of the ratchet mechanism, thereby entrapping the load. The strap is then pulled tight through the ratchet mechanism and then the ratchet mechanism, by repeated pivoting movement of the mechanism's arm, causes the strap to become wound upon the reel in a manner well-known to those skilled in the art, thereby tightening the strap around the load as a pawl of the ratchet mechanism prevents unwinding of the reel. The pawl of the ratchet mechanism can be manually released to allow the strap to be unwound from the reel. A second “S hook” is typically permanently attached to the other end of the second strap. In one mode of use, the hooks may be attached to a platform, such as a bed of a truck, and the straps are secured over a load and then the mechanism's arm is operated to adjust the length of the straps between the two hooks, thereby tightening the straps over the load and securing the load to the platform. In a second mode of use, the straps are brought around the load and the hooks are hooked together, and then the arm of the ratchet mechanism is operated to tighten the straps around the load, thereby binding separate parts of the load together. As the pivoting arm of the ratchet adjustment mechanism is raised and lowered, the strap is wound upon the reel and thus incrementally tightens the strap about the load. A representative well-known ratchet strap with S hooks is the Erickson Ratchet Strap with S Hook, Erickson Model No. 31352, sold as catalog item number 5EFE0 by W.W. Grainger, Inc., 100 Grainger Parkway, Lake Forest, Ill. 60045.
A second type of prior art cargo strap device is a modification of the first type of cargo strap device and uses the same ratchet mechanism. With this prior art modified ratchet style cargo strap device, only a single strap, typically of canvas or nylon, is provided, having one end that is permanently attached at one end to the ratchet mechanism. The other end of the strap is passed around a load and then through a slot on a reel of the ratchet mechanism, thereby entrapping the load. As before, the strap is then pulled tight through the ratchet mechanism and then the ratchet mechanism, by repeated pivoting movement of the mechanism's arm, causes the strap to be wound upon the reel in a manner well-known to those skilled in the art, thereby tightening the strap around the load. As before, the pawl can be released to allow the strap to be unwound from the reel.
A third type of prior art cargo strap is the so-called “Cam Buckle Style” cargo strap, somewhat similar in structure to the Rachet Style cargo strap, heretofore described, but has a cam buckle mechanism that replaces the ratchet adjustment mechanism. A first strap, typically of canvas or nylon, is permanently attached at one end to one side of the cam buckle mechanism, and a first “S hook” is typically permanently attached to the other end of the first strap. A second strap has a first end that is fed through the cam buckle mechanism, and a second “S hook” is typically permanently attached to the other end of the second strap. In one mode of use, the hooks may be attached to a platform, such as a bed of a truck, and the straps are secured over a load and then the cam buckle mechanism is operated to adjust the length of the straps between the two hooks, thereby tightening the straps over the load and securing the load to the platform. In a second mode of use, the straps are brought around the load and the hooks are hooked together, and then the cam buckle mechanism is operated to tighten the straps around the load, thereby binding separate parts of the load together. As the pivoting cam arm of the cam buckle mechanism is operated, teeth on the cam arm grip and hold the strap that passes through the cam buckle mechanism after the strap is pulled tight. A representative well-known cam buckle mechanism with S hooks is the Ancra International Cam Buckle style Web Strap with S Hooks, Ancra International Model No. 6G4242MIN92P2, sold as catalog item number 3YAX9 by W.W. Grainger, Inc., 100 Grainger Parkway, Lake Forest, Ill. 60045.
These prior art cargo straps have several problems. First, as the free end of the strap becomes worn, it is difficult to insert that free end through the cam buckle mechanism or ratchet mechanism. This causes difficulty and increased time when securing cargo strap around a load. Second, once the cargo strap is secured around the load, it is difficult and cumbersome to carry the load, which might be bulky, especially when other items are being carried at the same time.
It is therefore desirable to have a cargo strap that can be more quickly secured around a load than prior art cargo straps, and which provides means for easily carrying the secured load.
It is not believed that prior art cargo straps and related securing mechanisms, either singly or in combination, disclose or suggest the present invention.